


my heart is set upon a lusty pin

by labime



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Embedded Images, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Wars of the Roses, aesthetic, moodboard, no text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labime/pseuds/labime
Summary: Historical AU, Wars of the Roses Era: Klaus is a Lancaster supporter and Caroline is a York supporter.





	my heart is set upon a lusty pin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maria (Queenofcarnage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/gifts).



> I hope that's what you wanted :)

 

The kingdom is divided once again and they are at opposite sides of a war that shreds bodies like thin sheets of parchment paper.


End file.
